i spy, you spy
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: when jack, kim and their siblings find out that they are secret super spies, their lives change forever as they go on many heart thrilling and death causing adventures with the help of the training from their new school. they meet normal friends who eventually help them against the school's no 1 enemy, Dr stormy rays(made it up). READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I know this isn't a chapter and the story hasn't started and i'm sorry for that but i'm so excited that people reviewed even before the story started. and these are the people: loveShipper,XxoMelodyGirloxX,KarateGirl77,caq2003, AnMaRo412. Thanks to all of you.**

**if you're ready to read this story, just turn to the next chapter and READ! and watch out for my other stories and my new stories. KEEP REVIEWING  
**

**CHEESE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! you guys ready to read? Great! And make sure you check out my other stories. you'll never know when I will pub;ish new stories which will be, as Jerry says, SWASOME!Enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes. I would correct them but I'm too lazy to do that.**

Kim's pov  
My alarm clock practically screamed at me as it struck midnight. I was all like'WTF?!'  
Kim: WTF?!(sorry!language!) Midnight? Now who would be so cruel to set my alarm clock at midnight?  
It took me some time to figure out who it was. then it stuck me.  
Kim: mum. I still don't get why I love her though she tortures me day and night. Ah mums. Can't live with them, can't live without them. And I'm talking to myself.  
I lazily/sleepily got out of bed and headed for the door. I looked over to my neighbors's window. His name is Jack. He's a brunette and he is super cute with those brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that flips just the right way and... what the heck am I thinking?! I just like Jack as a neighbor and nothing more. I opened the door gently, got outside and closed it gently so as not to wake up Cody, my big brother.I went downstairs to see my dad watching TV while my mum was in the kitchen  
Kim: Dad?  
Dad: Kimmy! you're awake  
Kim: don't call me kimmy!  
dad: HONEY! KIMMY'S AWAKE!  
Kim: Oh Gosh!  
Dad: what? you let that kid call you kimmy all the time. What's his name again? Jake?  
Kim: it's Jack. And I don't let him all the time. Sometimes it's just cute that's all  
My mum came out with some cocoa on a plate.  
Mum: Hey Kim. have some cocoa.  
Kim: so, is cocoa going to heal me of the torture and pain i went through, waking up in the middle of the night?  
Mum: maybe?  
Kim: Just give me the dang cocoa.  
Dad: Language young lady.  
I ignored my dad's remark and took one cup of cocoa from my mum and started drinking it. I geuss they woke Cody up too cause I could hear him scream from his room. He eventually came downstairs looking like a hazard.  
Cody: I'm gonna kill you mum  
Mum: have some cocoa Cody.  
Cody: does it have mini marsmallows?  
Mum: just the way you like it.  
Cody: all is forgiven.  
Kim: really Cody?  
Cody: what? she knows how to throw a good bargain with cocoa and mini marshmallows.  
Kim: weakling.  
My phone buzzed off. I took it out of my pocket and answered was Jack. As soon as I picked it up I heard noises and loud bangs.  
Kim: hello?  
Jack's Pov  
I guess you're wondering why my little sister, Jill, and I are awake in the middle of the night. My parents. Their going on thier usual business trips around the world and won't be back for who knows how long. But that won't be a problem cause Jill and I will be staying at Kim's house. I decided to call her and tell her the news.  
Kim: hello?  
Jack: kimmy! How you doing?  
Kim: great. I guess. Hey are you awake?  
Jack: yeah. you?  
Kim: yeah. my mum and dad want to tell me something 'important'  
Jack: oh. cool. Hey my mum and dad are going for a business trip so Jill and I are coming over. Is that okay?  
Kim: yeah. totally. of cousre. eah.  
Jack: you so have a crush on me.  
Kim: bye!  
she cut the call.  
Ji;ll: bye mum! Bye dad! See ya later!  
Mum: bye sweetie. Be a good girl.  
Dad: hey jack. Come here.  
I walked over to my dad. He seemed to pull out two devices from his pocket. One was black and the other was purple.  
Jack: what are these things?  
Dad: they're special gadgets.  
Jack: where did you get them?  
Dad: look, no time to explain. All your answers will be answered in here. Give the purple to Katie and you take the black one.  
Jack: o-Kay.  
He hands me the devices and I put them on my pocket. I kinda thought that Kim's parents would know how the thing works cause their all technical and mechanical and stuff. Kinda like Milton but they're cooler. Speaking of Kim I should probably get going.  
- meanwhile at Kim's house-  
mum: who was it?  
Kim: That was Jack. He says his parents are going on a business trip and he's staying with us. Is that okay?  
Dad: yeah. Of course  
Cody: So mum, why did you wake us up? I was having a great dream about me, my clothes and my hair.(Cody's like Gabe from Life with Boys)  
Kim: Yeah mum you ruined my great dream about Jac...Jaguars  
Mum: Jaguars?  
Cody: she wanted to say Jack.  
Kim: whaaaat? Why would I say Jack? What I meant to say was...uh...ponies! yeah. ponies. i love ponies. Meow!  
Cody: okay. first of, ponies don't sound like that. And second, since when were you interested in ponies?  
Kim: uh...since... kindergarten?  
Cody: I knew you had a crush on Jack.  
Kim: oh shut it. as i was saying, why did you wake us up?  
Dad: well, I think it's time you know.  
Just as they were about to tell me the doorbell went off. I guess Jack is here.  
Kim:I'll get it!  
I went to open the door and as i guessed, Jack was here along with Jill with their bags on the floor.  
Jack: hey kim.  
Kim: hey. come on in.  
-inside-  
Jack: Hi Cody. Hi Mr&Mrs Crawford.  
Dad: Hey there uh...  
Jack: Jack.  
Dad: yeah Jack.  
Cody: hey Jack. here's an interesting fact. Did you know that Kim talks about you all the time? she goes on and on and on about how soft your hair is and...  
Kim: I think he's heard enough don't you think?!  
Jack: It's okay Kim. Anyways my dad said I should show your parents something.  
Hmm. I wonder what Jack is talking about. He seemed to bring out two gadgets from his pockets. One was blue and the other was light purple.  
Kim: what are those?  
jack: I dunno. He says I should show your parents. then he said 'all my answers will be answered in here'  
Dad: that means it's time.  
Kim: Dad?  
Dad: kids, you aren't just normal teens.  
Jack: what do you mean?  
Dad: what I mean is... you're secret spies  
** wow. just wow. Can you guess their reaction? review or I won't post another one! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ba-aaack! And I'm better than ever. I think, I hope. It's all up to you guys(the readers) to tell me how much of a swasome writer I am. and before I forget, please check out my other two stories and review them. They include 'No kickin't it without KICK' and 'legend of the mirror fairies'. Now's the time, do it before it's too late! Read and review!**  
Jack's pov  
Spies? You have got to be kidding me. There was a moment of silence and it was getting awkward so I decided to break it?  
Jack: So... spies huh?  
Mum: Yep  
dad: And you kids play a big role in it.  
Jack: Why's that?  
Mum: Cause Jack, Yor parents were the best spies in the OSSS  
Kim: OSSS?  
Mum: Organization of Secret Super Spies. You kids will be going to the OSSSJ. The J stands for Junior.  
Jill: Wait, you guys actually believe that we're spies? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one. you almost made me believe that piece of junk!  
There was silence. That was a really weird/awkward laughter/silence  
Jill: eh- hehehe... You're serious aren't you?  
Mum: Yup!  
Jill: But you can't be serious! I'm too young to be a spy!  
Dad: If it makes you feel better, I held my first grappling hook when I was 5 years old.  
Jill: I'm going up to my rooom!  
She started running up the stairs and stopped halfway  
Cody: You don't live here!  
Jill: Then I'll go to Kimmy's room!  
Kim: Would everyone please stop calling me Kimmy!?  
Jill continued running and she went into Kim's room and shut the door.  
Jack: I'll go talk to her.  
-In Kim's room-  
I went inside Kim's room. wow, it actually looks kinda pretty considering I've never entered a girl's room before(in exception of his sister) cause I don't know if something...Bad might happen(if you know what I mean ;) ) Jill was on Kim's bed. She looked mad.  
Jack: Hey Sis**(let me know if you want me to change the name to Jennette or leave it as Jill.)**  
Jill: What?  
Jack: Are you okay?  
Jill: No Jack I'm not okay! Being a spy is mum and dad's job not ours! What if we get hurt or end up in the hospital in the process? WHAT IF WE DIE?!  
Jack: Jill! Calm down. Look, nothing's gonna happen to us. I've had this kind of experience when I was supposed to save Kimmy from a prince and a bomb...  
Jill: You did it because you love her and t=you were jeous of the prince...  
Jack: Moving on! The point is, when it comes to the Brewer and Crawford families, we can handle anything!  
Jill: Including Kim handling the joy if you ever propose to her...  
Jack: I'm warning you! So, you up for it?  
Jill: hmm...well... on one condition.  
Jack: What?  
Jill: you and Kim get together!  
Jack: Jill!  
Jill: Kidding Kidding. But if it really happens...  
Jack: That's it!**( hey isn't that supposed to be Kim's line? -_-)**  
I chased her around Kim's room and we ended up downstairs.  
Jill: HELP! HELP! CRAZY BROTHER CHASING ME!  
Kim: Quit being so immature Jack!  
Jack: B-but she started it!  
Kim: You're such a baby.  
Jack: Oh am I?  
Kim: yup.  
Jack: Well would a baby do this?  
**Dun dun dun! Guess what Jack did and I'll post your name(s) on my next chapter. Review! P.S I'm writing a new story called 'Kickin' it with lolz fm' So watch out for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiii. So so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a looooooonnnnggg time. I've been so busy with so many things and I feel bad for that. But no worries, I'm here now. and a shout out to all my reviewers. Only few of you got what happened right and I will post your names in my next chapter. Doesnt that make you not want to kill me? Yes? Good! Enjoy!**  
Kim's Pov  
Jack: Well would a baby do this?  
He pounced on me and started tickling me like a mad person.  
Kim: OH MY GOSH QUIT TICKLING ME ALREADY! WHAT DID i DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?! JILL,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
Jill: Don't blame me! Its not my fault that Jack has a humongous(Sorry if the spelling is wrong) crush on you.  
At this point Jack stopped tickling me. he looked kind of calm.  
Jack: Jill, I love you and all. And even though I want to tear you apart till there's nothing left of you, I won't  
Kim: Same here kid.  
Jill: What? Don't act like YOU don't have a crush on Jack too!  
Kim: Thats it!  
Dad: Kids stop this nonsense!  
Suddenly everyone, including Jill, became serious.  
Mum: Look, the OSSSJ is like a school. You'll go there and learn how to use some gadgets...  
Dad: save the world...  
Kim&Jill: Meet cute boys...  
Jack&Cody: meet cute girls...  
Dad: don't even think about it!  
Mum: What? You don't think Our little Kimmy is cute Jack?  
Kim: Seriously mum? Seriously?  
Mum: Okay enough chit chat. Kim, Cody, Your father and I will collect your entry forms tomorrow. When we come back we'll also bring your new uniforms. same for jack and Jill.  
Cody: Sure no problem.  
Kim: Now can we go back to sleep now? Its like two in the morning!  
Mum: Sure. You can go back to sleep. Jill can stay in your room...  
Jack: And i can stay in Kim's room too.  
Kim: sure. Okay.  
Jack: Really?  
Kim: NO! You can stay in Cody's room...as always!  
Jill: Yeah. there's no telling what Jack could do to you. Like getting you preg...  
Jack&Kim: SHUT UP!  
Jill: Okay Okay. sheesh. Tough crowd.  
Everyone: Goodnight! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!  
-In Cody's room-  
Cody: So Jack. I here you like my sister.  
Jack: What?  
Cody: I know everything.  
Jack: You do?  
Cody: Yeah. The first love is always the best.  
Jack: What are you talking about? I don't like Kim. Sure I like her but...not in that way. Like like like her. psh. Me? No way!  
Cody: Riiiiggggghhhtt. so, When you ask her out, where will you take her?  
Jack: Well, I dunno. Maybe a fancy restaurant, or a walk in the park...  
Cody: Ha! I caught you! You do like her!  
Jack: Fine! I like her...a lot! But she doesn't like me that way.  
Cody: Jack, weren't you here when I said she goes on and on and on about you?  
Jack: I thought you were kidding.  
Cody: and didn't you see Kim's reaction when I said that? That proves she likes you!  
Jack: Maybe...not!  
Cody: Gosh...  
-In Kim's room-  
Jill: So...what's with you and Jack?  
Kim: Please let's not go to that. i'm Really tired.  
Jill: Okay. So...you and Jack eh...  
Kim: Sometimes I wonder why Jack hasn't killed you.  
Jill: Because he loves me. So...  
Kim: *sigh* What do you wanna know?  
Jill: Have you ever consider Jack as dreamy?  
Kim: Huh?  
Jill: if you and Jack get together, What will be your couple name?  
kim: Wait a minute...  
Jill: Would you give each other nick names?  
Kim: First of...  
Jill: If you two get married, Can I be the bridesmaid?  
Kim: Wha...  
Jill: What would you name your children?  
Kim: Woah Woah Woah. hold up. We didn't talk about kids!  
Jill: would you name them Jim or Kate or ...  
Blah blah blah. Too...many...questions. Feeling weak..tired...  
Jill: One last question though.  
Kim: Finally!  
Jill: Is it possible for you to get pregnant if you have underage sex...with Jack?  
What the... WHERE DOES SHE LEARN THESE THINGS?!  
Kim: Goodnight!

-The next day-  
Jack's pov  
Finally! Morning time! I thought it would never come! It was getting really awkward between me and Cody last night. You know, about the whole Kim thing. I went downstairs to see Kim and Jill eating cereal.  
Jack: Good morning sunshine.  
Kim: Moof Morfinf!  
Jack: What?  
Kim: *swallows food* I mean... Good morning.  
Jill: Good morning bro. Have some cereal.  
Jack: Nah I think I'll make pancakes.  
Kim: Not on my watch!  
Jack: You can have some.  
Kim: ... Get on with it.  
I went into the fridge to bring out the pancake mix.  
Jill: Hey Jack, Instead of giving Kim some pancakes...  
**And Scene! can You Guess what Jill said? Or at least have a hint of what she said? Just review and I'll be so happy. Remember At least 50 reviews for every one of my stories. Or 30. And I was thinking of writing a crossover story between Kickin' it and Disney Fairies. Let me know if I should!. P.S I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyy! I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible but I'm kind of having trouble updating 'No Kickin' it without KICK' so it may take some time before updating. So...enjoy!**  
Kim's pov  
Jill: Instead of giving her pancakes... why don't you give her some sugar. Eh, eh  
Seriously where does she learn these things?!  
Kim: You made her what she is today Jack. It's all your fault.  
Jack: Hey don't blame it entirely on me! She usually gets it from Cody!  
Kim: Don't you dare put the blame on my lovable brother.  
Jack: Lovable? Psh, Yeah right  
Jill: You're just jealous cause kim called him lovable and not you.  
Jack: What? I am NOT jealous  
Both: Riiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhttt...  
Jack: Is everyone against me?!  
Jill&Kim: Yes!  
Jack: Gosh...! Eat your breakfast before I take it away from you.  
Jill: Yes sir! Admiral Jack sir!  
Kim: Hehe! Admiral Jack!  
Jack: I don't know, it kind of makes me look tough.  
Jill: Yeah right  
We started eating our breakfast and Cody came downstairs in a shirt that said'U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW YOU!'(name of one of my reviewers) and jeans.  
Cody: Hey peoples.  
All: Hey.  
Cody What goes on?  
Kim: Nothing much. HAPPY SATURDAY!  
Cody: And you know what that means...  
Jill: Oh yeah...  
All: PEPPERONI PIZZA WITH VANILLA ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR DINNER!  
Jack: Oh I love your house Kim  
Jill: Just as much as you love Kim  
Jack: Yeah...wait what?  
Jill: nothing!  
**Hehe sorry its short. Again! It helps me to upload fast and stop making me fell bad. Which brings me to apologizing for not updating in a long time. Hope you forgive me! The next one would have some action and spy-themed stuff, though it will take a long time to update cause the chapter is going to be long and I have to bring it together. And tell me your ideas :) It can help me to update faster. P.S I have updated in 'legend of the mirror fairies' so check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Nothing much to say...AWKWARD -_- Just read!**  
Jack's pov  
Kim's parents bursted through the door with some boxes and some pieces of paper.  
Kim: Hi mum  
Cody: Hey dad. Where have you guys been?  
Jack: and what are in the boxes?  
Mum: We went to get your admission forms...  
Dad: And your new uniforms.  
All: Uniforms?!  
Mum: Yeah. Hope you're all ready for school tomorrow.  
Kim: T-tomorrow?  
Dad: Yup. So get ready kids.  
-In the evening, outside on the lawn-  
Cody: So... this is nice.  
Kim: Yeah. The stars are beautiful.  
Jack: (silently) You're beautiful...  
Kim: What did you say?  
Jack: Nothing!  
Jill: Hehe. Wow... tomorrow is our first day in Spy School.  
Cody: Yeah. Anyone scared?  
Jill: Nope.  
jack: No.  
Kim: Kind of...  
Jack: Really?  
Kim: Yeah.  
Jill: Well don't worry. We'll be there with you all through.  
Cody: That is, if we're able to keep Jack's eyes away from other girls.  
Jack: Cut it out! I'll take care of Kim.  
Kim: Don't worry Jack. I'll be fine.  
Jack: You sure?  
Kim: We'll just see tomorrow morning...

(CHANGING TO NORMAL FORM NOW! If you want me to keep using dialogue, let me know)  
-The next morning-

"KIDS...IT'S TIME TO GO! GET YOUR UNIFORMS AND GET DOWN HERE!" Kim's mum yelled. I was the first to go downstairs. I was wearing something like the Swarthmore academy uniform but this time with a gold and black jacket with High tops.

"wow Jack you look charming" said Kim's dad

"why thank you." I said in reply. Cody came downstairs in the same uniform as mine. "I make this uniform look cooler"

"yeah right." he said. Almost immediately, Jill and Kim came downstairs. They were wearing uniforms similar to the ones of Swarthmore academy but this time it was all black with a golden sash and belt with knee high boots and the dress was really short. Our uniforms also came with dark sunglasses. Cody and I wolf whistled as they came downstairs.

"I love this uniform!" Jill squealed.

"Sure you do." Kim said "it makes me feel weird

"you'll get used to it" said Jill.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we have to go now." said Kim's mum as she and Kim's dad went outside. I grabbed Kim's hand before she went outside.

"hey Kim, you still nervous?" I asked

"a little. But I'll try my best not to throw up" she said smiling "Besides, I have you guys" that made me smile and we went outside and into the...garage?

"um, aren't we taking the car?" I asked.

"When you say car, do you mean... Flying car? If so, then yes." Kim's dad said

"No way! You have a flying car?!" Kim asked surprised

"all spies do. The children just get jet packs and hover boards.

"Awesome" said Jill. "Let's go people! Into the car!"

Kim's pov

Okay so we are currently driving to school through a secret tunnel. I am so scared right now. But Jack is by my side and I know everything will be just fine.

"Okay kids we'll soon arrive at the OSSS!" My mum said from the front

"From there the counselors will lead you to the OSSSJ" added my dad.

"Kay." We all said. Jack turned to me and saw I was a little bit pale.

"Hey Kim. You don't look so good." Jack said

"So I aint pretty anymore?" I asked jokingly

"That's not what I meant. You look a little pale. Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"I told you not to worry Jack." I said confidently. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little nervous."

"Okay" Jack said. He's so over-protective. That shows that he cares. We finally arrived at the building and man was it big! We went inside to see someone waiting for us. He came to meet us

" Were you expecting us?" Jill asked

"Yes. I've been watching your every move now and I knew you'd come now. Just call it...spying" He said

"More like stalking" I whispered to Jack

"Children, welcome to the OSSS!" said the counselor

"Wow..." we all said. The place was huge! There were people scampering around. Some going down tubes, some carrying gadgets and some scientists working on experiments.

"This place is amazing!" I said.

"This is the one for adults. The OSSSJ will be met soon." said the counselor.

"Excuse me sir" said Jack "I don't want to be disrespectful and all but, what's your name?"

"I'm glad you asked. The name's Bond. James Bond." he said

"No way! THE James Bond?" I asked curiously

"what? No! I'm James Bond jr. My father is 009. But you can call me James." said James.

"what about 007?" asked Cody

"007 died a long rime ago**(true story)** because of my father**(or is it the other way around?)**" he said sadly " But with you four, and the other children, we will be able to stop Dr Stormy Rays!** (The bad guys name stinks! Maybe you guys have a better name. If you do, send it to me!)**

We hope we can. Then, this cute puppy walks up to me and starts licking my foot **(eeww)**.

"aww what a cute puppy! I thought animals weren't allowed in here." I said picking up the puppy.

"oh it's not a real puppy. It's a robotic one." James said while the puppy turned robotic.

"EEP!" I screeched, dropping the puppy carelessly. The puppy dropped hard but no damage what done to it. The puppy look kind of sad

"look at what you did! You hurt his feelings!" Jack said.

"robots have feelings?" Jill asked

"I didn't mean to." I said picking up the puppy again. It turned back to a normal puppy(it's still robotic) and licked me.

"aww he likes you!" Cody said.

"looks like Jack has competition." Jill said jokingly

"knock it off" Jack said.

"can I keep him...her...it?" I asked

"sure!" said James.

"oh thank you! I'll name him/her/it cuddles" I said while embracing it.

"since when do people name puppies, who are robotic and might even have laser beams shooting from their eyes and cool weaponry, cuddles?" asked Jack

"oh hush" I said

"Well that's it for the OSSS. Now for the OSSSJ. Please come with me." said James, moving in the direction of some big tubes that could fit a person."Down these tubes, Is the OSSSJ. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready!" Jill yelled as she jumped into one of the tubes.

"and down goes Jill." said Jack.

"last one is a rotten egg" said Cody as he went inside the tube and it remained Jack and I.

"after you" I said to Jack

"um, ladies first." countered Jack

"fine fine." I said giving up. I jumped into the tubes and realized it was actually fun. I was going at great speed until I reached land. I met Cody and Jill and they look like they wanted to do it again.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" screamed Jill.

"that was awesome" said Cody.

"where's Jack?" I asked them. To answer my question, Jack landed from the tube but he didn't land in the floor. He landed on me!

"hey kimmy!" said Jack

"hello? We're in a situation here" I said referring to the position we were in.

"oh. Sorry." Jack said quickly getting up and helping me up. James slid down the tube and we were complete.

"that was fun" said Jack

"indeed it was. Now to business. Welcome, to the OSSSJ!" we looked around and it...was...A-M-A zing! It was far better thatn the one for grown ups. Then there was something that caught our eye...

**What or who was it? They to guess. Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

Name:(any name)  
Gender:  
Age:  
Specialty:  
Favorite weapon:  
Favorite food:  
Star rating: (1...2...3...4...5 stars)  
Commitment to spy work: (low...medium...high)

** There are seven forms here and I need them for my story. They will be fictional characters that are also part of the OSSSJ. I already have mine. Her name is Amanda and she has a crush on Jack. If you want your character to be part of this story, just fill in the forms and send them to me in the review box. If I like yours, I will add them to my story :)**


End file.
